


perfect storm (we could've had it all)

by bethejerktomybitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejerktomybitch/pseuds/bethejerktomybitch
Summary: It is her voice that draws him in.Voices are power – Peter knows that all too well after spending all those years without one – and hers reeks of it – the voice of a banshee, able to tear the world apart with nothing more than a scream. The first time he hears it, she’s calling out for someone else but he can hear what she’s really saying, as clear as if she was screaming into his ear.Come to me, Peter, she whispers, the words dripping from her blood-red lips like honey. Come to me and I will give you the power that you deserve.





	perfect storm (we could've had it all)

It is her voice that draws him in.

 

Voices are power – Peter knows that all too well after spending all those years without one – and hers reeks of it – the voice of a banshee, able to tear the world apart with nothing more than a scream. The first time he hears it, she’s calling out for someone else but he can hear what she’s really saying, as clear as if she was screaming into his ear.

 

 _Come to me, Peter,_ she whispers, the words dripping from her blood-red lips like honey. _Come to me and I will give you the power that you deserve._

He doesn’t hesitate – how could he? Power is all he wants, all he needs, and she is the only one who can give it to him. This is meant to be, an act of fate unfolding right in the middle of the lacrosse field, and he knows she knows it to, because her heart doesn’t miss a single beat even as he sinks his teeth into her skin and fills his mouth with the taste of her blood.

 

Peter lingers a little too long, reveling in the feeling of the air still ringing with the power of her scream. He runs his finger along her cheek, her skin soft and warm under his touch.

 

“We’re going to be great together, Lydia.” he tells her.

 

* * *

 

 

She is there when he burns.

 

His world is already on fire, has been since Kate took everything from him, but her gaze on him is a different kind of flame. He smiles through the pain, smiles for her, because she is everything that matters, and there is something on her face too – not quite a smile, but a curving of her lips, telling him that she understands, she knows.

 

As he chokes on his own blood, he remembers the taste of hers – the taste of power, really, the taste of what’s to come – and feels nothing but triumph as he fades away.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia is not scared.

 

She is not scared when she wakes up to a dead man lying next to her. She screams, yes, but only because something deep inside her tells her that this is the right thing to do, that this is what he wants her to do – but why she feels the overwhelming need to do what he wants her to do, she doesn’t know.

 

The smell of blood and smoke and ashes lingers long after he’s gone and she can hear his voice echoing through her head, a steady, soft whisper.

 

_We’re going to be great together, Lydia. We’re going to tear them all apart._

She screams again and this time she feels the power flooding her, so overwhelming she almost gets drunk on the feeling, and she knows that he is right.

 

Peter might be a thunderstorm ready to break, but Lydia is the lightning.

 

* * *

 

 

It should not be as easy as it is.

 

Or maybe it should, because every time she screams now, Lydia can fell the power surging through her veins and she is fairly certain she would be able to take down every member of the pack if she chose to. It makes her shiver sometimes; the knowledge that once Peter is at her side no one will be able to stop them.

 

The moon is full in the sky, dipping everything into a gleaming silver light as she drags Derek’s unconscious body through the forest – something that should not be as easy either; the Alpha is so much bigger than her – but it only takes her a little over half an hour to get him to the Hale house.

 

She stands there for a moment, staring at the burned out ruins that look like blackened bones against the dark sky, and she can almost see the way it used to be before it burned. (She can see Peter too, smiling at her from one of the windows – before he burned.)

 

 _Not long now, my love,_ he whispers inside of her head. _I’ll be with you in no time and then they will learn what it means to burn._

 

Lydia smiles and shifts her gaze to Derek, lying motionless on the ground. “Enjoy this.” she says. “Before you burn.”

 

* * *

 

 

He emerges from the ground like a phoenix from the ashes.

 

Lydia draws in a trembling breath as she lays eyes on his naked body, covered in dust and dirt, muscles flexing and bending under his skin. He has the body of a predator – fast, strong, _beautiful._

His gaze finds hers, ice blue eyes piercing into hers, and he gives her a smile. “Hello there, my love.” he says. “This is where our story finally begins.”

 

She flies through the room and into his arms and kisses him. His lips taste like blood and ashes and triumph and Lydia never wants to stop kissing him. Their hearts are beating as one, fire cursing through their veins, the air around them pulsing with power.

 

He is the thunder and she is the lightning – a perfect storm, finally united.

 

* * *

 

 

They wreak havoc on the world, screams and claws and fire. They kill mercilessly, tearing and burning and ripping apart. Lydia was right – no one can stop them.

 

Peter stands victorious, looking at the chaos they left in their wake, his claws and fangs dark with blood. Lydia is at his side, lips just as dark and her teeth glittering like the lightning she is when she smiles down on the bodies they dropped.

 

She is beautiful and terrifying at the same time, the goddess of death to his mighty Alpha, and the world is theirs for taking.

 

* * *

 

 

There are voices on the edge of his consciousness, whispers and murmurs almost too quiet for his werewolf hearing to pick up.

 

_He’s been unresponsive ever since they brought him here. Just lays there all day and stares at the ceiling, sometimes mumbles the name of that Banshee who’s part of the McCall pack. Whatever. They are all nutcases in here anyway._

Peter blinks and tunes the voice out, slips back into the world he created for himself inside of his head – the world where Lydia is his, where they united to form a perfect storm.

 

The walls of Eichen House might be holding him, but in his mind he has it all.


End file.
